I Know I'm a Wolf
by Silentkiller013
Summary: Dear Rabbit, my legs are getting weak chasing you. The snow fields wouldn't seem so big if you knew that this blood on my teeth, it is far beyond dry… Yes I know I'm a wolf, and I've been known to bite… And my teeth may be sharp, and I've been raised to kill… So I'm telling you, that you'll be safe with me… It's cold out there, so why not stay here, under my tail. [Levi x OC]


**Kitten: Well, it's been a while since I've done anything with writing and it's entirely because I've moved to the Olympic Training Center, and now around 8 hours of my day is centered on shooting. And inspiration to write has been kind of non existent lately. There's so much other stuff I have to do on top of shooting (including fixing my car because someone decided to side swipe me and take off my driver's side mirror and practically the entire front bumper). So I'm sorry I haven't updated anything recently. But I promise that I'm finally getting back into the mood to write, so I'll try and get things caught up soon! For now, I'm sick in my bed with a nasty cold, and while surfing the net found this one song. It inspired me to do a song fic. Now I usually don't do these because I find it takes away from the story, but I'll just make this a one shot and call it okay. I do have a story idea for SNK (two in fact) but I haven't done anything with it specifically because I want to know how the series ends first. So for now I'll just enjoy my story in my head.**

**I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin or the song used in this fic.**

**Song: I know I'm a Wolf by Young Heretics**

**I do however own Samira.**

It was no use. She was too far ahead, and still had a bountiful amount of energy. There was no way he could ever catch her, but still he ran. Still he pursued her, and finding one last surge of energy pushed forward. But even so, he could not decrease the distance between them. Without his gear he could only go on foot, and since he had just gotten back from a mission, his legs were tiring quickly.

**_Dear Rabbit,_**

**_My legs are getting weak chasing you._**

He called out and all of a sudden the girl disappeared. Levi stopped running. There was no point in continuing. He would never find her in a game of hide and seek. Growing up in the height of the trees, hiding from the titans all your life, made you one of the hardest people to find when you didn't want to be found. The captain's fists clenched at his sides and his breath left in visible puffs. It was so cold, and he was ill-prepared for the weather. The darkness didn't help either. It made the forest seem ominous, and his teeth wanted to chatter. But he controlled them.

**_The snow fields wouldn't seem so big if you knew..._**

"Look." A frustrated sigh left his lips. "I know I said some pretty shitty stuff back there, but I had to." He could have been talking to himself, but he had a feeling the girl was listening. "You needed to hear it. I understand my past is fucked up, but I don't belong to that world anymore. That's not me and you know it. So let's go home, Shitty Wom-" He stopped himself. He was getting carried away with his confusion. "Samira."

**_That this blood on my teeth, it is far beyond dry._**

**_And I've captured you once, but I wasn't quite right._**

**_So I'm telling you, that you'll be safe with me._**

From a tree about ten feet away, the girl poked her head out. Then, she slowly approached. Levi stepped to meet her, but it caused her to take a step back. He held his hands up to show he wasn't a threat.

"It's okay, Samira. I don't have any weapons. I won't hurt you." Despite his words, she didn't take any more steps toward him, so again, he tried to approach. As soon as he got close enough to touch her, however, she turned to run a second time, and he didn't have the energy to run again. Before she could go anywhere, he grabbed her wrist. But she put up such a struggle that it just about dislocated his shoulder. So he grappled her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides, his chest to her back. The warmth was comforting, and a sigh once again made itself visible in the chilled air. But it was not the breath down Samira's neck that made her shiver in the male's arms. She was extremely cold to the touch. It seemed Levi was not the only ill-prepared one.

"Heichou, let me go..." The words were quiet and more like a request. How his past could scare the girl so much was beyond the captain's mental capacity, and that wasn't an easy thing to accomplish.

"Since when have you called me that, Shitty Woman?" He asked.

"Levi-"

"Just trust me.."

**_Rabbit,_**

**_My claws are dull now, so don't be afraid._**

**_I could keep you warm, as long as you can just try to be brave._**

"What do you want from me, Levi?" A perfect question, but the captain had no idea how to answer it.

"I know I'm not the kindest. I'm hard to get along with, and I'm strict. I hold onto my pride, and I can be somewhat vicious. But you're the only one I have left... The only one I can be assured will stand by my side. My squad is gone, Samira. I don't have anyone left but you..." That was unexpectedly deep, but the male knew it was the truth he didn't want to face. Still, the sappiness made him uncomfortable.

"What about the new recruits? Eren even? You're quite fond of him." Samira had stopped shivering. She didn't try to make any moves.

"What if his titan form goes rogue? I might have to kill him. And if I tried that his friends would turn on me. There's no guarantee they won't do that even now." His hold on the girl tightened, whether he noticed it or not. "Mikasa already holds a grudge against me."

**_Yes I know I'm a wolf, and I've been known to bite._**

**_But the rest of my pack, I have left them behind._**

"You're humanity's strongest. You've had more titan kills than anyone, and you can't handle a couple of inexperienced brats?" Samira pulled away and turned to face Levi when he released her. The warmth was gone now. Was this what they called 'rejection'?

"That's not the point. Of course I could take them on. I was raised to never hold back in a fight. Physically I could kill them no problem. But I'm sick of blood. It's filthy, and it disgusts me. That life is behind me. I'm sick enough of fighting titans... The killing, the dying, and all of this bullshit. I don't want it anymore. I don't want this responsibility of telling others that their friends or family members are gone." There was a long pause. Samira didn't respond. And there was more of that deep shit that the captain wasn't used to expressing. He hated opening up like this, but it was almost... Relieving. It was almost like when he would talk to Petra. Petra... Who was gone. Whose body he had to dump. And the only thing he had left to remind himself of her, he gave away. All to keep his comrades safe and happy. Why couldn't have just have _his_ way for once? Had he not done enough to at least deserve _one_ break? To keep _one_ close person in his squad? Even now, he was on the brink of losing someone yet _again._

**_And my teeth may be sharp, and I've been raised to kill._**

**_But the thought of fresh meat, it is making me ill._**

"Samira..."

**_So I'm telling you..._**

"Please..." Levi grabbed her shoulders, and the girl flinched.

**_That you'll be safe from..._**

"Let me protect you. Let me keep you safe... Don't ever leave my side." His voice was dark and serious. Again, the girl flinched.

"Levi-"

**_Me_**

She was cut off when her captain grabbed her chin, jerked her towards him, and gracefully captured her lips. Caught off guard, the girl tried to pull back, but Levi kept step with her, and suddenly she found herself backed into a tree. And she didn't know how long they stayed like that, but she could tell from his brow that was furrowed more than usual, that this wasn't a normal situation for her captain. For a few moments, Levi was expressing raw emotion. But why her?

**_So Rabbit,_**

When he pulled back to look at her, Samira diverted her eyes. He still had her chin in his hand, so she couldn't do anything more.

"Please look at me..." He asked softly.

**_Please stop looking the other way._**

And when she did, tears started to well up in her eyes. The captain stepped back, slightly shocked. Was she mad again? No... That wasn't right. The look in her eyes was different. It was... Apologetic. Sad. Confused. And some other emotion that reminded him of admiration, but wasn't the same. It confused him, but still, he held out his arms.

"Come." It was the only command the girl needed. She didn't hesitate to cling to him. And the warmth came flooding back.

**_It's cold out there, so why not stay here..._**

"Levi... I'm sorry." The words were muffled and masked by sobs. But still, the captain understood them perfectly. "I promise... I won't leave you. You have my word." She pulled bak to look him in the eye, and relief shot through his body. If only he knew how to smile... But he didn't need to, because the girl buried her nose back into his shoulder. He placed a hand on her head.

"I promise... I won't let anything hurt you. I will protect you."

**_Under my tail._**

**Kitten: So, just a short little thing. Let me know what you think, and if you'd like to see this turned into an actual story (though I'd use this scene a little differently if I had to write it like a story). Be sure to leave a review! Thanks!**

**P.S. I sincerely hope you check out the song used for this fic. It's absolutely beautiful.**


End file.
